Memory Lane
by Rackel
Summary: ONE-SHOTRelena goes to old Peacecraft manison. Will she finds the answers that she needs? What will she find there from her mother? it suggest 1XR. It's a different look into Relena's past.


Memory Lane   
  
AN: This is a one-shot fanfiction, but if there enough reviews that want to see a sequel i meant write it. I hope you like this one.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing   
  
  
  
Relena put the car into park. She got out of car and look at the set that was in front of her. It was the ruins of the Peacecraft mansion. She slowly walked up the stairs. She had never been here before. She never had the desire to see it again. But, something was calling her. She got out the key and unlocked the door. She walked in and looked around. The new mansion was designed after this, with some changes. She knew where she was going and didn't stop to look at anything else. She headed up the stairs. She placed her hand on the banister and the memories she had of this place came back to, even those they were very few.   
  
'A three year old Relena watched her 7 year old bother slide down the banister. Of course, what her brother does, she had to do it to.   
  
"I'm not sure about this Relena!" yelled a young Milliardo   
  
"I want too!" Relena yelled back.   
  
"Fine, but wait for me to help you."   
  
The young Milliardo ran up to the stairs to his sister. He gently picked her up and placed her on the banister. He gave her instructions on what to do.   
  
"Ready?" he asked before letting her go.   
  
All she did was nod her head. Milliardo let go of his sister. She slowly loosing her hands to let her slide down. She was halfway down when she started to lose her balance. She let out a huge scream and she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the floor, but instead she landed on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to see her father's face.   
  
"Daddy!" she said as throw her arms around her neck.   
  
"It looks like my little girl is trying to be a daredevil." King Peacecraft said with a smile. Relena gave him a huge grin.   
  
"But young lady, how about you wait until you are older before doing that again. I don't want my little princess getting hurt, Okay?" he said very gently not to dash the hope of his daughter.   
  
"Okay, daddy!"   
  
"That's my girl." He placed her on the floor, "why don't you find Milliardo and play."   
  
"Okay." And she ran off to find her brother.   
  
Relena smile at that memory. She continued up the stairs. She walked down the hall on the third floor. Looking around, she saw a portrait of her mother. She walked up to it and placed her hand on it. Her mother was so beautiful. Both Milliardo and Pagen have said that she looked a lot like their mother. She felted her eyes started to water up.   
  
"I miss you so much mother. I wish you were here to help me out. I could really use some advice."   
  
Relena wiped the tears away and looked to her right. She slowly opened the door to her mother's room. She walked into see the room a tremendous mess. Everywhere she look there was inches of dust on everything. Relena walked over the window and sat down on the built in bench at the window. As she looked out the window, her foot accidentally hit the side of the bench. The sound was odd. It made hollow sound and it moved just a little bit. She got off the bench and sat in front of it. After a few minutes of trying to move the cover, it finally opened. She looked in the space in front of her. It was pretty dark, but something silver caught her eye. She reached for it. Her hands touched metal. She pulled it forward toward her. Once it hit the light, she see that it was a fireproof chest. Relena ran her hand over the cover to get rid of the dust on it. Under the dust revealed her family name craved into the top of the crest. After removing most of the dust, she opened the crest. She was shock to see what was inside it. There was a wedding dress. On top of the dress was a photo album, a book that look like a journal and velvet jewelry box. Relena reached for the velvet box. She carefully opened it to see what was in it. It was a silver ring with her family crest design on it. She remembered her mother always wore it on her right hand. She closed the box and placed it on bench beside her. Next, she picked up the photo album. The first picture in the album was one of her parents on their wedding day.   
  
'They look so happy. I hope that I will be that happy.'   
  
The next page was a family picture. Her mother on the left with a baby in her arm and her father on the right with one of his arm around her mother and holding a 4 year old Milliardo in his other arm. Picture prefect family. She smiled sadly. She flipped to the next page. It was another picture of a 4 year old Milliardo but this time he was holding the baby Relena. Relena smile at how proud Milliardo looked. She kept flipping through the album. She came upon a picture of her when she was two. She sitting on a swing and behind her was her father pushing the swing.   
  
'I wish sometimes that our country was never attacked. Then I could still have my parents with me. But, I was also glad in a way. Because if it didn't happen I would not be where I am today.'   
  
She continued to look through the album, trying hard to remember all the memories that these pictures hold. The last picture was another family photo. This one had her mother on the left and father on the right. A three year old relena in his arms and in front of them was a 7 year old Milliardo stood.   
  
'We were so happy.'   
  
Relena felt her eyes to start to water up again. She closed the photo album and placed it beside the ring box. She picked up the journal and started to read it.   
  
August 20, AC 179   
  
The doctor just told me the must wonderful news today. I'm going to have another child. After having Milliardo, the doctors told me that I could never have another child. This is truly a miracle baby. My husband was just as happy as I am when I told him about this little miracle. I can't wait to have another bundle of joy around the mansion.   
  
Relena was so happy that her parents want her. She noticed her mother wrote in the journal everyday. She flipped couple of pages until she came a pond a interesting entice about her bother.   
  
October 15, AC 179   
  
I was sitting in Milliardo's room, watching him play with his toys. I am so proud of him, even at the age of 4 years old. I was afraid that he would take me having a baby the wrong way. I was wrong, he was happy to have another child to play with him. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it would sometime before he could play with the baby. As I watched, he left his toys and came to me. I picked him up and placed him on my lap. He asked if he was getting a little sister or bother. I told him that I don't know and asked him what he would like. He told me that he would like to have a sister. I asked him why. Because, he wanted to be a big brother and wanted to protect her. I also wish to have a little girl. I just my wish comes true.   
  
Her bother wanted her and her mother wanted her too. She was so happy that her bother wanted to be her protector even at that young age.   
  
January 26, AC 180   
  
Today was the first time for Charles to feel the baby kicked. He said with a kick like that, the baby is going to be a soccer player. I can tell that he is looking forward having another child running around the palace. He himself is still a child at heart. That is one of the many reasons why I love that man. With that love we were able to bring to two children into the world. Well, going to be two.   
  
I wish I could have had more time with the both of them, to get to know them better. It's also great to that they loved each other so much. I wonder if that will ever happen to me. Relena looked out the window. I can only hope.   
  
March 31, AC 180   
  
The baby should be arriving any day now. I love been pregnant, it's just that near the end. You just want it to end. I want to hold the baby, not have it in me anymore. I want to see it's beautiful face. Charles is making sure that I don't lift a finger around here. Charles is very overprotective of me and now it seems that it has rubbed off Milliardo too. He has been running around, doing small errands for me. If the baby is a girl I feel sorry for the gentleman that steals her heart. He will have to put up with an overprotective father and older bother.   
  
Relena laugh at what her mother had written. Milliardo learned from father. I should be thankful in a way that they care about me that much.   
  
April 15, AC 180   
  
I have just brought home from the hospital a baby girl. We were so happy that she is healthy and beautiful. When she grows up, she will have all the men wanting to be with her. I have named her Relena, the little princess of the Sank kingdom. Charles just loves the idea of having daddy's little girl. Milliardo is walking around being his little sister's big protector. Making sure that she is looked after. I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to see her all grown up. I just hope she can find her knight in shining armor to make her happy. Just like I did with Charles. But, only time will tell what the future holds. I hope her future is bright.   
  
After reading the last passage of the journal. Relena was now crying. She loves her parents so much. She just wished they were hers to see how bright her future did turn out. I do have a knight but do I want him? Relena placed the journal next to the photo album. She turned her attention to the wedding dress. She gingerly picked up the dress as she stood up. She walked over the full-length mirror in the room. The mirror had a couple of cracks in it, but it was still good enough to see. She placed the dress in front of her. The dress was at least 25 years old and it was still beautiful. Relena looked around the room and found where the bathroom was. She ran into it with the dress. After a few minutes, emerge from the bathroom wearing the dress. Once again she was standing in front of the mirror again. The dress fit her perfectly, like it was made for her.   
  
"It's beautiful." A voice said behind her. Relena already know who it was.   
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly   
  
"I can ask you the same question." In his monotone voice   
  
"I asked first." She said playfully turning to face him. There was a smirk on his face as he leans against the door's frame. Heero was her bodyguard for the last 3 years. He had disappeared for year after the Maramayia incident, then joined the Preventors. After a year, death threats on her life increase greatly. Lady Une decided that Heero was in charge of her safety personally. At first, they had trouble. Fighting about what Relena could and could not do. But over the years they became the best of friends. Heero was more open with his emotions. But, there was only a few that he didn't put on the 'perfect solider' persona. Relena and Duo were the only ones that he opened up completely. They told each other about everything. But, likely Relena had not told him everything.   
  
"Alright, after you sneaked out of the house today. I did some research to where you would have disappeared. After making a couple of phone calls and not getting any answers I wanted, I went to your brother. After a bit of discussion, he finally told me where you were."   
  
"A bit of discussion?" Relena asked already knew what a little discussion was between Heero and her brother.   
  
"Anyway," trying to get off the topic of discussion, "What are you doing here?" he asked again.   
  
"Looking for answers and advice."   
  
"Did you find them?"   
  
"Yes." She went back to looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
Heero walked over to the stuff that was on the bench. He picked up the photo album and started to flip through it. Heero started to laugh. Relena turned to face him.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked   
  
"This picture of Zechs playing in the mud," he answered with a smile on his face.   
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to show Noin the pictures."   
  
"I'm sure Zechs won't be happy with the picture."   
  
Relena laughed as she turned back again to the mirror. Heero watched her examining herself in the dress.   
  
"Will you be wearing that at your wedding?"   
  
"It needs a little bit of fix up, but yeah I will wear it."   
  
"Do you have your answer?" he asked trying to cover up the hint of sadness in his voice.   
  
"Yes, I do." She said with a smile, looking at him through the mirror.   
  
"Why did you answer him, when he asked you?"   
  
"I was just caught off guard. How did you know about that?"   
  
"Relena you should know by now that nothing gets pass me. Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but this was one decision that I had to make on my own."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I needed time to be alone and for some reason this place came to mind. My mother really helped me make my decision."   
  
"How did she do that?"   
  
"In one of her journal entries, she said that she wants me to be as happy as she was with father. With that I realizes I can only be that happy with my 'knight in shining armor' as she says."   
  
Heero was kind of confused by her answer. But, he needed to know that answer of the question. To be prepared to lose the love of his life. He was not sure of his feelings for her in the beginning, due to the fact that he was the 'perfect solider' and was not to have emotions. But over the years he had fallen in love with her. He didn't tell her and of course she started to date other people. Then she got serious with this one guy named Derrick. He knew that they have never sleep together. Thank God! He thought. He didn't like the guy. But, after sometime this guy had finally asked Relena to marry him. It was just a couple of days ago.   
  
Heero was on the balcony of Relena's room. It overlooked the gardens. He could see from the balcony how Relena's date was going. They were having a picnic under the moonlight. They had one candle giving the light to see what they were eating. He was always touching her. This always made Heero really pissed. But, he knew that Relena wouldn't let him go anywhere she didn't want him to go. Relena had once told Heero that she was saving herself for marriage. No matter how much she might want the person. Relena's back was facing him, but Derrick was facing him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could read lips. Derrick was talking about how much she means to him. Then he pulled out a small black box. Heero could feel his heart starting to break. Derrick asked Relena to marry him. Heero could see that she was telling him something. He read the Derrick's lip say 'Oh I see, well then I will wait for the answer.' Heero felt hope coming back to him.   
  
"What is your answer?" trying not to show any emotions as he asked.   
  
She looked straight through the mirror into my eyes.   
  
"My answer will be no. I will wait for my knight in shining armor to make me happy."   
  
Heero could see the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him. He then knew what she meant. She still loves him and was willing to wait for him. He gave her a smile to tell her that he knew what she was saying.   
  
"I will go change and we can go." She said as she walked to bathroom.   
  
"Okay." He said as she disappeared into the bathroom.   
  
Heero brought his attention to the back to the stuff on the bench. He pick up the black box with the photo album and places them back into the chest. He then gently picked the journal up. His hand glided cross the cover of the book. He looked out the window. The sun was starting to set.   
  
Thank you   
  
"Okay Heero, I'm ready." Relena said as she walked out of the bathroom with the dress in her arms.   
  
"I was just packing the stuff up." He said as he placed the journal into the chest.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Relena folded the dress neatly and also placed it in the chest. Heero grab the lid and placed it on top. Once the lid was on tight, he picked the whole chest up.   
  
"Ready?" he asked   
  
She nodded and headed out the door. He followed her. He turned around and gave the room one more look. He smiled as he closed the door. Glad that Relena came here today.   
  
The End 


End file.
